Couldn't Wait
by Justicerocks
Summary: What does Will do when he goes to Natalie's apartment? What will she say about the kiss? A Manstead post "Clarity" One-shot.


**A\N:** Okay so I love Chicago Med and Manstead. This is my first Chicago Med fic and I really hope you all like it. If you do I may write more in the future.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** This chapter is an post episode One-shot for 1.10 "Clarity"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Couldn't Wait**

Owen had been crying for nearly two hours straight; only letting Natalie have an hour's peace upon arriving home from working a twelve-hour shift. Helen, her mother in-law had offered to stay with her but Natalie knew she was tired and she didn't feel right about making her stay any longer.

"Owen, Owen," Natalie rocked him back and fourth as she walked around the apartment, "Come on buddy. Mommy knows you're tired.

Owen continued to cry and if Natalie hadn't been passing her cell phone and saw it buzz she wouldn't have even heard it. It was Will texting her, wanting to talk to her. She didn't want to talk to him but didn't have the energy to send him away she sent him a text message and then buzzed him up.

"Aren't you going to stop crying for Will?" She looked at Owen hoping maybe he'd stop even for a few seconds; when Will knocked on the door announcing his presence Natalie unlocked the door for him.

"Wow, wow little man," Will automatically took Owen into his arms, "What's so bad? Why are you crying? You giving Mommy a headache?" He held him close and protectively.

"I wish I knew," Natalie sighed, "Can you hold him for just a sec while I go scan through some of the books?"

"Of course. We'll just have some bonding time put the Hawkes game on."

"Thanks Will," Natalie called as she went to the bedroom.

"Well, well," Will sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, "You've stopped crying a little now." He noticed Owen was getting calmer, "Mommy couldn't be making you cry. We both know she's way to pretty for that."

Owen grabbed his thumb and wrapped his fist around it; the one month old then looked up at him as Will turned his attention away from the game to look at the infant. He really did love him; "You know Mommy said you loved that mobile I made you; how about we find a nice app on my phone." He reached into his pocket and took out his phone finding one of the many baby apps he'd downloaded over the past few months.

He'd never tell a sole but ever since Natalie had announced her pregnancy he'd found himself downloading more and more baby apps for his phone. While she was pregnant he got alerts on how little Owen was growing and researched all of the best apps to help care for infants. He'd wanted to tell Nat about them so many times but he never could. He knew that she was scared and upset about Owen never knowing his real father.

"How about this one?" He found a baby lullaby app and was amazed at how fast Owen calmed; in fact by the time Natalie came back he was fast asleep against Will's chest.

"I need to have you over more often," She laughed walking over to the couch to take her son, "I'll just put him down."

"No, no I got him, Will stood effortlessly and walked into Natalie's bedroom placing Owen in the crib he'd help set up. "There you go little man," He kissed his forehead and placed him in the crib, "Now sleep for awhile alright."

"Yeah goof luck with that," Natalie rolled her eyes, "He'll be up in an hour or two and need to be fed."

"Right," Will nodded, "Can we talk?" He wondered, "I just… I really think I need to explain about what happened before.

"Oh," Natalie breathed out. She hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss; Was he regretting it. "Will I-"

"No, no let me finish," He looked at her, "I…I don't know Natalie; I came back and saw you and all of those old feeling just came rushing back. I've loved you since medical school but I was to stupid then to ask you out. You met Jeff and he was a great guy, good friend too. I know you hated me for going to New York. When I came back everything was different and you were pregnant but somehow that all made me love you more. I do love you Natalie. I love Owen too. I promised myself I'd wait a day or too until I came and saw you but I couldn't wait. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I need to know how you feel Natalie. If it takes time then I'll wait for you. I know you just lost Jeff."

"Will," Natalie looked up at him, "I had such a crush on you when we first met; I thought I was way out of league though. I've loved you ever since but Jeff… he was… you're right he was a good friend and so many other things and I loved him and he's Owen's father. I just hate myself though because I love you but I guess… I guess I never really stopped loving you. I see how you are with Owen and I know you love him. He needs that. I know he needs a male role model in his life. I want that to be you but I… can we take things slow? Start dating and see how things go?"

"Of course; whatever you want Nat," He beamed.

"Then kiss me again?" She requested.

"Of course," Will bent down and pressed his lips to hers; before the kiss could deepen though Owen started to scream.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
